Moonlight breeze
by TheAlternateWriter
Summary: Both Boruto and Sarada were now looking at Himawari, the corpses of many Hyuuga at their feet. "There is no value in killing the likes of you…" he told her. "My foolish sister… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."
1. Chapter 1

****Moonlight breeze****

 ** **A story by The Alternate Writer****

 ** **Chapter 0 - Intro****

 ** **"Your hate shall be the fuel to be stronger"****

* * *

 ** **Konoha. Midnight.**** ** _ **Three years later**_** ** **.****

Two figures were standing atop a water rooftank, in the Hyuuga district. One was a blonde man holding a Jian (Chinese sword) with a purple piece of cloth hanging on the handle. The other one was a dark haired woman, with a Chokuto sword straped on her back.

Both were donned with dark blue fitting attires, and a black masks that covered half of their face and left the hair out.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Boruto-kun?" Sarada asked his partner.

"Hai." he answered. "There's no other choice."

"We didn't even tried to negotiate with them..."

"It would be useless." Boruto overlooked the Hyuuga compound. "They would not listen to us."

"It's your family we're talking about." she rested on hand on his shoulder

"I know" he touched her gloved hand with his.

They both stayed quiet, trying to enjoy the last moments of peace, before.

" _Ikuso!_ " he whispered.

And then, they were gone.

* * *

 ** _ **(At the compound)**_**

A member of the Hyuuga cadet branch was patrolling the roof area of the complex. He activated now and then his Byakugan to ensure nothing strange was happening here and in the immediate surroundings of the area.

Finding nothing in particular, he begun to walk back inside the building when, suddendly, the moonlight drastically dimmed down.

He lifted his gaze to the sky, noticing that indeed the moon was covered by a passing cloud.

"Hey." a feminine voice called him.

The guard turned his head only to meet two red eyes with spinning tomoes.

" _ **Genjutsu: Sharingan.**_ "

The sentinel was frozen in his place for a moment, victim of a hypnotic jutsu. It only lasted for a few seconds as, then, a sword rammed through his body, killing him without any noticeable noise.

Boruto extracted the blade from the body, by simply kicking away the corpse while pulling back the Jian sword.

"Let's keep going."

* * *

 ** _ **(Kitchen area)**_**

A woman was washing the dishes while a young girl was cleaning the counters.

"Finally, this is the last one, then we can go to..." The older one never finished the sentence as a blade penetrated her from behind.

"Uh? What the..." the younger turned to see what was happening. The last thing she saw was a pair of Byakugan eyes. Then a sword sliced her throat with a swift move.

The whole kitchen was covered in blood.

Boruto was holding his face, his eyes closed, as he was trying to not look at the slaughter he caused of two members of his clan and, at the same time, not crying from it.

"Sorry, Kirai, Maedi."

Sarada looked at him and tried to get him to move on.

"Come on. The sooner we finish this, the sooner it ends."

* * *

 ** _ **(Sleeping quarters)**_**

Hyuuga Hiashi was peacefully sleeping, until he heard some strange noise. He woke up and activated his Byakugan, scanning the room for intruders, finding none.

He was going to look through the walls, but he heard someone knocking at the door. Deactivating his dojutsu, he got up to answer it.

The clan head was in the act of sliding the thin wooden bar open when, suddendly, a sword rammed through it, slicing like a spear his abdomen.

He fell backwards and was only capable of seeing a figure crashing from the ceiling with a blade pointing to him.

He tried to move away or dodge it but to no avail. His body was like paralyzed.

' _Poison coating..._ ' was his last thought.

Then the blade impaled his throat from above.

Two figures were now standing above the dead body of Hyuuga Hiashi.

"It was rather easy to kill him." Sarada murmured.

"That's teamwork for you." Boruto said. "Where are my mother and Himawari?"

"They aren't in their room. Maybe they went to the Hokage tower..."

He exited the room, followed by her.

They were now walking down the main hall of the compound. A bloody stench filled the air, as the whole building was littered with Hyuuga clansmen and clanwomen bodies.

 _Not even the children, the babies or the pets were spared._

"We'll wait them here." He simply stated.

* * *

 ** _ **(At the compound gates)**_**

Hyuuga Hinata and her daughter Himawari were walking back to the complex, after spending the evening with Naruto at the Hokage tower.

It was a custom habit of them, after Boruto fled the village. In order to not delve in sadness and sorrow, they decided to spend more time together, as a family, waiting for Boruto's return or retrieval.

Hinata was opening the gates when she noticed something strange in the air. The whole place emanated a death aura.

She shielded her daughter behind her, then proceeded to carefully enter the compound.

The garden was disturbingly quiet. Not even the insects made a noise.

They entered the main hall and the horror filled their eyes and hearts.

 _There were corpses everywhere and a small river of blood was trailing around the area_.

" **Mother.** "

Two figures walked out of the shadows.

Hinata went wide eyes. It was his son.

" _Boruto!?_ " she cried "What happen..." she was interrupted the same moment she glanced over Sarada.

 **"** ** _ **Genjutsu: Sharingan!**_** **"**

Hinata was paralyzed. It would've lasted few seconds, as she was an incredibly skilled kunoichi, capable of dispelling the hypnosis of the Sharingan.

However, they were enough for Boruto to take a kunai and throw it to her mother, hitting her right in the throat. Blood spilled everywhere from the deadly wound, even on Himawari.

 **"MOM!"** she cried, covered in her blood. It was like a nightmare.

Hinata fell to the ground, lifeless, and her daughter was again paralyzed from the fear and the shock of what just happened.

"Himawari-chan." He called her, and she looked at him.

"W-why would you do that, nii-san! WHY!? WHY!?" she shouted at him, tears flowing from her eyes, then she suddendly ran at him, with a kunai in her hand, crying like mad.

He watched her younger sister trying to attack, only for him to grab her arm, spin it and throw her to the ground.

Both Boruto and Sarada were now looking at Himawari, the bodies of many Hyuuga at their feet

"There is no value in killing the likes of you…" he told her. "My foolish sister… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me." He activated his Byakugan while Sarada activated her Sharingan. The Uchiha looked at her, casting an allucination Genjutsu on Himawari.

 _The Hyuuga girl would witness all her Clan massacre again and again for 72 hours_.

" _NYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_ " A female scream filled the air of Konoha.

* * *

 ** _ **(Two hours later, in the forest)**_**

"Boruto-kun..." she glanced at him. "...asking if you are okay would be an insult..." she embraced him from behind.

"I'm fine Sarada-chan. I'm glad it's over. We had to do it. There was no other option. It was necessary."

She rested her head on his back. "I'm sorry we had to do it..."

"I know Sarada-chan." He moved away from her. "Let's get going, before my father and the whole Shinobi Alliance jump on us."

They prepared to run again.

"Let's go then, Boruto-kun. My _father_ is waiting for us."

And with that, they were gone.

Again.

* * *

 ** _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_**

Welcome to the sequel of " _Under this blue sky_ ". I hope you liked this short intro chapter. Yes I know, some of you are already raging about Boruto and Sarada killing Hinata and the whole Hyuuga clan, but you'll have to keep reading to understand their motives.

Also, don't worry. There will also be fluffy moments between Sarada and Boruto, but also dramatic ones. I'll try to develop in a decent way the character of Himawari, as we currently (May 2015) don't have enough info on her.

Oh, by the way.

I bet many of you will recognize the words Boruto told to Himawari (easter egg - sneak peak for the future chapters eheh...).

 **Stay tuned!**

 ** _ **The Alternate Writer**_**


	2. Konoha mobilizes

**Chapter 2: Konoha mobilizes**

Naruto was standing besides one of the many coffins that littered the 2° KOYOKY ('KOnoha YOyaku KYusei' or Leaf Village Reserve Force) depot. It was an empty deposit used by the Chuunin-composed " _Hiruzen_ " division for logistic operations like resource stock piling, large enough to contain all the caskets and the mourning crowd. 53 coffins. One of them, the one that Naruto was standing beside, was different from the others. It was purple, adorned with sunflowers. Hinata loved those ones. In fact, she named her daughter after them, as " _Himawari_ " meant " _sunflower_ ".

The Hokage was dressed in a simple black funeral kimomono, carrying on his waist a large, white crysantemum. He had straped a katana sword to his waist, with scarce decorations.

He called his blade " _Kimiyoshi_ " or "Justice". It was no different from other katanas, the only exception being the two kanjii ideograms of the weapons name carved right at the beginning of the handle.

Naruto gazed at the coffin and slid his hand alongits smooth surface.

"Hinata-chan..."

He remembered the first time they met, all these years ago, when they were children. It was winter, and he had defended her against some bullies that called her weird due to her eyes.

"...I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you..."

His mind recalled, then, the memories of their genin days… all those D-Rank missions, all those peaceful moments.

"...I'm sorry I wasn't able to say 'I love you' one last time..."

His eyes started to water as he reminesced their first kiss, right after returning from the Moon, when they ended the Otsutsuki invasion crysis.

"...But before you and these witness..."

Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba with Akamaru and Shino were behind him, listening to his word with sad expressions.

"...I swear..." Naruto unsheated his katana

"...that your death will not go unpunished." His eyes were cold

"I will bring justice. Or commit _seppuku_ (Japanese Ritual Honor Suicide) along with my Security Command staff, should we fail or be unable to fullfill the promise."

Shikamaru and Ino subconsciously patted their tanto blades. Them and all the top Jounin-commanders in charge of the Village Security agreed to take their own lives in case of failure, as the extermination of the most powerfull clan was also, in some way, the result of lax surveillance and security measures. Konoha defence was the main duty of the 8° KOBOGUN (' _KOnoha BOuei GUN_ ' or Leaf Village Defense Force) brigade, while the internal security, along with counter-intelligence, was responsablity of the _Kenpeitai,_ the main secret service of the village, the "homeland" counterpart of the Konoha own foreign intelligence force, the SENSAKU (' _SENko tokushu SAKUsen'_ or Special Operation Group), which replaced both ANBU and NE (Root) divisions, as part of Naruto's Konoha Shinobi Force re-organization to better suit the modern times.

Nara Shikamaru was the " _Taisa"_ (or Colonel) in charge of commanding the 8° KOBOGUN brigade, while Yamanaka Ino was the " _Tokubetsu_ _Shirei-kan"_ (or Special Commander) of the Kenpeitai.

While the KOBOGUN force, which consisted of 10 Brigades, was under the supervision and direction of the Leaf village Joint Commanding Staff like the rest of the Konoha Shinobi Force, the Kenpeitai office answered directly to the Hokage, the Council and, if necessary, the Daimyo himself.

SENSAKU force, directed by Sai, was the only exception, as it was directly under Hokage supervision and answered to no-one else, in order to protect him from coup-d'etats, should the KSF and the Kenpeitai desert or act against the Government.

The Hyuuga Massacre was an unforgivable mistake, and the pride of both KOBOGUN 8° Brigade and the Kenpeitai was already shattered and lost.

Should they also fail to deliver to justice the authors of the heinous act, they would even lose their honor and taint Konoha's as well, which would require the lives of the commanders in order to be restablished.

* * *

The ceremony went on. All the coffins were cremated, the ashes dispersed atop the Hokage Monument.

Himawari was still in coma, due to the effects of the Genjutsu torture she suffered, and Naruto was determined to discover who was responsible for all of this.

Sitted in his office, with both hands clutched in front of his face and his elbows resting on the desk, he prepared the course of action to take.

"Bring me Shikamaru, Ino and Sai."

Two minutes later, the commanders of KOBOGUN 8° brigade, Kenpeitai Office and SENSAKU force were standing in front of Naruto.

"You already know what we must do."

They remained silent and he continued his speech.

"Shikamaru, because the KOBOGUN is under KSF command, I must issue to it an official request. It's just a burocratic formality, but I need you to start investigating here in Konohagakure about the massacre as soon as I obtain the official response by the Joint Commanding Staff. Your jurisdiction is limited to and only the village. Also, you shall then tighten security for the other major clans. We already lost the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. If we loose other clan as well, we will be vulnerable to an external attack, without considering the cultural and heritage damages that come with the extinction of a Shinobi Noble Family." he then shifted his gaze towards the blonde woman. "Ino, displace your Kenpeitai teams all around _Hi no Kuni_ (Fire Country), including the capital. Don't worry, I'll notify both the Daimyo and the Capital Guard garrison commander of your presence, so they will not hinder your investigation. Search for every clue, bribe every informant, corrupt officials or torture any suspect. I don't care. Do not leave any stone unturned if necessary. Remember that your jurisdiction is limited to the boundaries of the Fire Country." Last but not least, he looked at the former teammate and Ne/Anbu operator. "Sai, the SENSAKU will operate beyond the borders only, as usual."

He then stand up. "If this… terrorists are to be found inside the country, the order is to try to capture them alive at once and bring them to Konoha. Shall they oppose resistance, they are to be disposed. Definetly. If they are tracked outside the country, the order is to kill them at once, unless they surrender voluntarily. Give them only one warning, no negotiations, as the Allied Shinobi Military code requires at least to offer one chance of surrender and failing to do so, by killing them outright, is considered a war crime, even in peace times."

He looked at Sai again "It's useless to remember you that if any SENSAKU operator is caught by other Countries or, worse, by other Hidden Villages', Konoha will deny any involvement, and will activate _that_ Fuinjutsu,"

The Hokage knew that, to preserve the safety of Konoha's secrets, all the SENSAKU operators were forced to be branded with a seal that allowed him or Sai to remotely kill any of them, at any time, should they be captured by the enemy or try to desert. Kenpeitai members were not obligated but, instead, _warmly advised_ , to be voluntarily branded, as they have, by their nature, access to sensitive security informations about the Village.

"Any question?"

The three remained, again, silent.

" _ **Dismissed.**_ "

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

So, here we go again. No BoruSara this time, as I wrote this small chapter in order to introduce the Shikamaru and the KOBOGUN 8° Brigade, Ino and her Kenpeitai office and Sai with the SENSAKU Force, along with a general delineation of the Konoha Shinobi Force.

Don't worry, Boruto and Sarada will return in the next chapter.

Keep this organizations in mind, as you will see them again later on.

Until next time

 _ **The Alternate Writer**_

* * *

 _ **TRIVIA**_ : The Kenpeitai is based on the WW2 Imperial Japan Military Police, that acted more precisely as a Secret Police/Gendarmery (think of the Gestapo in Nazi Germany or the OVRA in Fascist Italy).

Although part of the Imperial Army, it acted as Military Police for the Imperial Navy (who also had its own smaller MP, the _Tokkeitai_ ), executive police for the Interior Minister and judicial police for the Justice Minister. It was responsible of many war crimes and also of crimes against humanity. It was disbanded at the end of WW2, in August 1945.


End file.
